Blizzard Wolfang
}} is a wolf-based Reploid from the Mega Man X series that was created by Gate. He was the leader of an investigation team stationed at the North Pole Area. One day, his team members were attacked by Mavericks and all were killed, except Wolfang, who was able to dispose of all the Mavericks himself. Researchers who opposed Gate took advantage of the incident and schemed to dispose of Wolfang, deceiving Alia into throwing him into the cold sea, making it look like an accident. In Mega Man X6 Gate revived Wolfang and made him part of his Nightmare investigation team. When confronted by the Maverick Hunters he asks them to not think badly of him, because he feels indebted to Gate and needs to pay for past sins. Other appearances *Blizzard Wolfang is fought alongside Morph Moth, Burn Dinorex and Dark Necrobat in three stages from the X Challenge in Mega Man X Legacy Collection and Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2. *Blizzard Wolfang appeared as an unit card in TEPPEN. Data Attack Patterns *Blizzard Wolfang will stop, then fire Ice Bursts at the player. If playing as X, the Ice Bursts will be fired at an upward angle. If playing as Zero, they will be fired in a straight line. They can be destroyed. *'1/2 health left:' Blizzard Wolfang will high jump and stick to the ceiling. *'1/2 health left:' Blizzard Wolfang will fire a rapid succession of 4 Ice Bursts at the player (he will shout "Ice Fragment" before doing so). *'1/2 health left:' Blizzard Wolfang will dash across the ceiling, forming icicles that will fall upon the player. They can be destroyed. *'1/2 health left:' Blizzard Wolfang will dash across the ground, forming icicles. They can be destroyed. *'1/2 health left:' Blizzard Wolfang will jump on the side of the wall, forming icicles. They can be destroyed. Stage enemies Enemies in Blizzard Wolfang's stage, the North Pole Area: *Wolfloid *Nightmare Fire *Nightmare Mirror *Nightmare Virus Powers and abilities * Rush Attack (突進攻撃) - Blizzard Wolfang gets on all fours, like a canine, and runs toward X or Zero. This is his most basic and common attack. * Ice Burst (アイスバースト) - While on all fours, Blizzard Wolfang shoots one Ice Burst in an arc. Sometimes he shoots it at an upward angle, which breaks into smaller pieces when it hits the wall. * Ice Fragment (アイスフラグメント) - A more powerful version of the Ice Burst. Blizzard Wolfang attaches himself to the upper part of the wall or ceiling and shoots a stream of Ice Bursts. * Icicle Attack (unofficial name) - Blizzard Wolfang attaches himself to the ceiling, and creates a row of icicles either on the ceiling, or on the ground (depending on where X or Zero is). The Icicles on the ceiling are intentionally made to fall down on X or Zero. * Dash (ダッシュ) - Blizzard Wolfang gets back on his hind legs and dashes towards X or Zero either on the ground, on the ceiling, or in a diagonal pattern. Dialogues When Playing as X X: Are you the Nightmare investigator, Blizzard Wolfang? Blizzard Wolfang: Yes. I came back for this important mission. An error cost me my men and problems for Gate. To add to that disgrace, Reploid Researchers trapped me and... Nevermind. What's done is done... This is my mission. I'm sorry but I will delete you! Maverick Hunter! When Playing as Zero Zero: Blizzard Wolfang, nice to see you... Blizzard Wolfang: Zero! I heard that you returned. Zero: I won't die so easily. Blizzard Wolfang: Don't think badly of me, Zero. I won't disobey Gate. I must pay for my past sins. Besides I have a new mission. You know what I mean. Let's fight! Zero: I have no choice. You will lose! Other media Archie Comics Blizzard Wolfang is part of Sigma's Maverick army in Worlds Unite. After taking part in an attack on the Sky Patrol, he departs for the world of Ōkami. However, his invasion is noticed by local defenders Amaterasu and Issun, who destroy him shortly after Sally Acorn and Wood Man arrive in pursuit. Gallery Artwork BlizzardWolfangMugshot.jpg|Wolfang's bustshot. WolfangMMX6ConceptArt.jpg|Wolfang's concept art. TEPPEN TFS 010 art.png|Blizzard Wolfang card from TEPPEN. Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X - Mega Man X8'' Mavericks in Worlds Unite Rockman X Giga Mission Card 12.jpg|Blizzard Wolfang PR in Rockman X Giga Mission Sprites blizzardwolf.gif Videos Rockman X6 - Blizzard Wolfang Xtreme (6)|Blizzard Wolfang stage gameplay Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X6 bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Ice Mavericks Category:Mammal design Category:Nightmare Investigators Category:Male Reploids Category:X Challenge bosses